


Firsts [Il & Misyr]

by wynterelle



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Common Route, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Misyr and Kotone are interrupted by Il, and they all proceed to have a good time together. Il’s first experience and Misyr’s first threesome.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Il Fado de Rie, Awaki Kotone/Miser Rex | Misyr Rex
Series: Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063712
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Firsts [Il & Misyr]

**Author's Note:**

> Last one in the series. Set in a perpetual common route.

Yes, Kotone decided as Misyr left a trail of licks and bites along her neck, their arrangement was very much working for her.

Lying back on her bed with the demon king above her, both of them divested of their clothing, she wrapped her legs around him and ground herself wantonly against his cock.

Misyr laughed, his breath hot against her skin. “You’re that wet already? Although, after how good I gave it to you last time, I’m not surprised you’re this eager for me to fu-”

His voice broke off at a soft knock on the door.

Kotone froze, desperately trying to remember if she’d locked it. Her answer came almost immediately as the door opened and Il strolled in, cheerfully oblivious to the scene in front of him.

“Kotone, have you finished with that game ye- oh, hello Misyr,” he said without missing a beat.

Misyr sighed, looked up from Kotone’s neck, and flashed his friend a decidedly weary grin. “Hello, Il.”

Il refocused on Kotone and continued, “I was just looking for the game I lent you.”

She briefly considered attempting to cover herself up, but it was too late - there was no hiding what they were doing. “Maybe you could come back later?” she suggested.

Il smiled serenely. “Of course, if you think that would be best.”

Kotone gave him a strained smile in return and waited for him to leave. Il took a step towards the door, paused, and turned back towards them. He tilted his head, still seemingly unperturbed by his friends’ nakedness. “I didn’t realize the two of you had started dating.”

Kotone and Misyr exchanged an awkward glance.

“We’re not-” said Kotone at the same time as Misyr started, “It’s not exactly-”

They both broke off. As the ensuing silence stretched on, Kotone gave Misyr a pointed look and nodded towards their friend.

“We’re not dating, Il,” Misyr said at last. “And could you close the door for now?”

Il obliged and then took a curious step towards them. “So you’re _not_ dating, but you’re naked in bed together?” When they both nodded, Il chewed at his lip, considering. “Are you having sex?”

“Not yet,” Misyr said with a grin, “but we will soon.”

Kotone elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Look, Il,” she said, feeling like she was committing some unforgivable sin by even talking about this subject around him. “Sometimes people do things like this even if they’re not dating. It can be purely physical.”

“So you _don’t_ love each other?”

Kotone bit back a groan and resisted looking at Misyr. Just kill her now. “Sex and love don’t necessarily go hand in hand,” she explained, somehow managing the patience of a saint. “You can have one without the other.”

Il’s eyebrows drew together as he clearly struggled with this new information.

Before Kotone could find another way to explain, Misyr tried his luck. “You know how I say that anyone can brew a cup of coffee, but it tastes better when someone else brews it for you?” Il nodded. “Well,” continued Misyr, “it’s pretty much the same thing with this.”

“I see,” said Il, his brow furrowing deeper. “And what does coffee have to do with sex?”

Misyr sighed. “You know what? Nevermind.” He ran a hand through his hair and recovered something of his usual confidence. “Do you want to join us?”

“What,” said Kotone.

With a raise of an eyebrow, Misyr asked, “Are you really going to turn down the chance to be the first human woman to have a threesome with a literal angel and demon?”

Kotone really couldn’t say anything to that, so Misyr turned his attention back to Il and patted the edge of the bed enticingly. Il took a step forward.

“Wait a minute,” Kotone said quickly, pushing Misyr away and sitting up. “Il, are you sure you want to do this? Don’t feel like you have to just because he asked.”

Il nodded. “Please don’t be concerned. I have registered your explanation and now understand that even without being romantically in love, it is still acceptable to have sex.” He beamed blindingly at them. “Of course, as my dearest friends, please know that I do in fact love you both deeply.”

Kotone’s heart melted, while Misyr just shook his head. “You’re something else, Il,” he said with a grin. “Now if no one has any further objections, why don’t you start by getting out of your clothes?” Il made to remove his clothing when Misyr spoke up again, “Ah, you’ll want to be in your original form. Trust me on this.”

Kotone nodded in agreement, thinking back to one of their first times together, when Misyr’s attempts to stay human had resulted in the sudden reappearance of his horns at a very inopportune time.

The air shimmered lightly around him as Il shifted into his angelic form and undressed. Fully unclothed, he stood before them with no hint of shame. Kotone couldn’t help but stare. While Misyr was devastatingly attractive in an overtly seductive sort of way, Il was just… beautiful. Wings fanning out around him, his form was slim, his skin smooth and flawless. His body radiated perfection in a way that put her in mind of a sculpture carved from marble. Although, she thought as her gaze dipped lower, a certain part of his figure would cause a definite stir at any museum.

“Is my form pleasing to you, Kotone?”

Warmth rushed to her face and she glanced away, embarrassed to have been caught looking at him so openly. Unfortunately, her gaze landed on Misyr, just as naked, and very much smirking at her misfortune.

“Are you really going to leave him hanging, Kotone?”

With a quick glare at Misyr, Kotone pushed down a flutter of butterflies in her stomach and looked back at Il. “Yes, Il, you’re gorgeous.”

His whole face lit up with joy and he settled gracefully beside her on the bed. “I’m so glad to hear that. I find you pleasing as well.”

Despite his flattering words, Kotone was still vaguely aware it might end up a poor idea to sleep with two good friends who happened to be regular customers. However, being sandwiched naked on her small bed between a handsome demon king and a beautiful angel left her decision-making skills sorely impaired.

She glanced at Misyr. “Since you’re so experienced, what do we do now?”

Misyr laughed like this was the most entertaining thing he’d ever heard. “Me? Experienced? I’ve never done this with three people before. Just what kind of lifestyle do you imagine this demon king leads?”

Kotone narrowed her eyes at him before turning back towards Il. “What would you like to do?”

“I have no idea how to even get started,” he admitted, his cheerful smile growing slightly sheepish.

Before Kotone could investigate just how deep Il’s ignorance of sex ran, Misyr cut in. “Why don’t you start by touching her?”

Il’s eyes widened and Kotone’s heartbeat was suddenly loud in her ears as Misyr gently maneuvered her to lie back against the bed.

“W-where-” Il cleared his throat as his voice broke adorably. “Where do I touch her?”

“That’s a question for Kotone, isn’t it?” Misyr looked down at her, the points of his canines giving his smile a dangerous quality. “Where would you like to be touched, Kotone?”

Lying naked as two unbelievably attractive men gazed down at her filled her with a certain daring. Arching her back, Kotone looked up at them through her lashes. “Wherever you like.”

Misyr raised his eyebrows, and Il’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her cheek. The brush of his fingers against her skin was feather-light, his touch gentle as he stroked down to her jaw and then across her lips. Kotone parted her lips invitingly, tongue flicking out to lick at him. Il stared, his mouth falling open slightly.

“We can stop anytime you want,” she reminded him, placing a soft kiss to the tips of his fingers. “If at any point you don’t feel comfortable, let us know immediately.”

Il squirmed, his breath coming a little faster than usual. “It’s not a matter of being uncomfortable… Well I am somewhat, but it’s because…"

Biting his lip, he fidgeted slightly and glanced down at his lap. Kotone’s gaze followed his and she gained a sudden, flattering understanding of just what was causing him discomfort.

Wanting very much to help him with his increasingly prominent problem but fully aware of the need for him to explore at his own pace, Kotone tried for a calming, steady tone. “You can keep touching me - lower too, if you’d like,” she offered, hoping she didn’t sound too eager.

Il sat perfectly still, as though trying to process exactly what her invitation entailed.

“Like this,” said Misyr. He trailed a hand across her collarbone in demonstration, then down to her breasts, making her breath catch as his fingertips glanced over the peak of a nipple. “Or like this.” With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he pinched sharply at the same nipple. Kotone gasped as the sudden sensation sent a spark through her.

Il’s hand wavered over her chest, his expression tense and full of uncertainty. He looked at her as though seeking permission and Kotone’s heart all but melted at his constant sweetness. With an indulgent smile, she nodded at him. “Go ahead, touch me wherever and however you’d like.”

He gave a barely audible whimper at her words and brought his hand to cup her breast, cradling it like something precious. His fingers played softly across her nipples, exploring her with a look of wonder on his face. Even as he grew more sure of his caresses, his touch stayed maddeningly light. Kotone was certain he didn’t mean to be such a tease, so she didn’t object, just pressed her thighs together and tried unsuccessfully to suppress her shivers.

Well-versed in her reactions, Misyr laughed. “Seems like she wants you to touch her somewhere else, Il.” Nudging her legs apart, his voice took on a tone that was too commanding to ignore. “Show him.”

Certain she was blushing hard under the watchful eyes of both men, Kotone spread her legs wider. Using one hand to part her folds, she tapped lightly at her clit. “Right here,” she said, her body already responding to her own touch. “Like this." 

Il’s mouth fell open at the sight, the slightest moan falling from his lips. Emboldened by this reaction, Kotone slid her fingers lower, dipping inside with ease as she found herself soaking wet. "Or like this,” she said, fingering herself slowly while rubbing at her clit with her other hand.

“Preferably both at the same time,” Misyr offered helpfully.

Il whispered something that sounded like a prayer, and then reached out to touch her with a trembling hand.

His fingers were impossibly soft, his touch halting and cautious. Kotone brought her hands up to her breasts, kneading at them as he explored. While his caresses were hesitant and inexperienced, watching his perfect skin flush pink was a treat in its own right.

Learning her slowly, Il’s touch gradually moved to her entrance. As he eased two slender fingers into her, he shivered down to the tips of his wings. He watched raptly as his fingers slid into her warmth, only to emerge wet.

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Misyr, his eyes half-lidded as he watched his friend finger his lover. “Keep that up and you’ll have her losing it soon.”

“Losing it?” Il asked breathlessly, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him.

“Touch her here too,” Misyr said, pointing to her clit, “and you’ll find out soon enough.”

Biting his lip, Il shifted his hand so he could rub at her clit with his thumb as he worked his fingers in and out. Despite his inexperienced touch, the undeniable eroticism of having both men watch her with such desire was enough to leave Kotone trembling.

“You should know I’m intensely jealous of you, Il,” Misyr said, glancing down mournfully at his talons. “While I might be an all-powerful demon king, some things are just too distracting to do while maintaining a human form.”

Il’s face was the picture of concentration. “This is admittedly quite difficult.”

“I can help, if you’d like.”

Il just nodded, his hand shifting to focus on fingering her. Careful of his talons, Misyr reached out and pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, rubbing gently.

“Do you like this, Kotone?” he asked with a mischievous smirk. “Is it making you want more?”

Not trusting her words, Kotone could only whimper in response.

Misyr’s smile grew wider and more wicked. “Do you want one of us to fuck you?” His voice dropped low, as though entrusting her with a secret. “Or you could have us both. One after the other, or both at the same time.”

With his thumb still working at her, he dipped his head to lick at her nipples. Kotone cried out at the sudden sensation. Beside her, Il drew in a shaky breath, clearly affected by all he was witnessing.

Undeterred by either of his increasingly overwhelmed partners, Misyr continued mercilessly, “You already know I can wreck you like no one else, but maybe you’re in the mood for something more gentle? I’m sure you could give Il a memorable first time.”

Il’s breath came in quick, sharp inhales, his slender frame taut and shaking as his fingers worked at Kotone. His gorgeously formed cock stood fully at attention, liquid beading at the tip. Unable to stop herself, Kotone rolled her hips against the touches of the two men.

Misyr held her gaze, an almost cruel gleam in his green eyes. “Or maybe you’d rather watch the two of us? Get yourself off as we explore our friendship to a… deeper degree?” Kotone gasped at the thought, and Misyr grinned knowingly. “You like that, do you? Tell us what you need. It’s anything you want, as long as Il’s up for it too.”

Kotone had no words but moans to express that getting fingered by an angel while being dirty talked by a demon king already far exceeded any of her fantasies. 

Misyr glanced between Kotone and Il and laughed softly. “Look at you both - you’re too cute. Our adorable owner is so close she’s trembling, and Il… You do know you can touch yourself while you do this, right? Like this.“

He brought a hand to his cock in demonstration, stroking himself firmly even as he continued to rub Kotone just as she liked. Kotone’s breath caught in her throat, the heat in her belly sparking hotter as the devilishly attractive demon lord worked himself in time with the flicks of his thumb across her clit.

With a shaking hand, Il wrapped his fingers lightly around his own cock. He gave a few experimental pumps before settling into a rhythm that matched the one of his other hand, his fingers delving deep into Kotone’s core.

Having both men stroke themselves as they touched her was already enough for Kotone, but then Il let out a soft gasp of pleasure just as Misyr increased his pace with a groan and it was all too much. With her thighs clenching together and her eyes squeezing shut, Kotone cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. Her hips bucked hard against the hands of both men, the muscles of her core tight around Il’s fingers as Misyr’s thumb flicked relentlessly over her clit. When at last she grew suddenly too sensitive, she pushed them both away, gasping for breath as her body remained wracked with tremors.

Misyr laughed a little breathlessly, his hand still working his cock. "That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” His grip loosened, his pace slowing as the muscles of his thighs and abs tensed and strained. “Ah, fuck, I’m already close after watching you do that…”

Kotone blinked slowly as she gradually regained her senses. Languidly, she watched Misyr for another moment before finally looking over at Il. The angel’s hands were closed into fists on his lap, tension reverberating off of him as his wings fluttered uncontrollably. His cock still stood painfully hard, jutting dark against his pale skin. 

“Il,” Kotone said, her voice scratchy, “what’s wrong?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard before looking at her, his gentle smile fragile. “N-nothing is wrong, Kotone. I simply, um…” He took a deep breath, but it did little to steady him. “If I continue any more it will be… messy? That would cause trouble for you, and it would be embarrassing…”

His already pink skin somehow grew even more flushed as his words tumbled out. Kotone had an irresistible desire to coddle him until any sense of shame was wiped away, but Misyr cut in before she could follow through on her feelings.

“That’s the whole point of this, II,” he said, still stroking himself lightly. “I mean, Kotone just came all over your fingers and she’s not embarrassed about it.”

Kotone’s face grew hot. Suddenly desperate to redirect the focus of the conversation, she rushed to fill the silence. “Please don’t worry, Il. I’ll be changing the sheets after this anyway. If it makes you feel better, you can help me with the laundry. For now though, would you like me to touch you?”

Il’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open in a little ‘o’.

“Or you could give him a blowjob,” Misyr suggested, ignoring his friend’s already shocked expression. “Make sure you swallow and that’ll take care of any mess.”

Kotone’s face positively burned.

Il frowned. “What’s a 'blowjob’?”

“It means she’ll suck your cock until you come,” Misyr said without hesitation, evidently enjoying keeping both of his partners reduced to blushing messes. “She’s good at it, too.”

Il shivered so violently a rain of feathers fell from his wings. “Y-yes,” he said, his beautiful voice gone hoarse. “Yes, I want that. If Kotone is willing.”

With her heart suddenly racing, a wave of warmth flooded her again. “I would _love_ to go down on you, Il,” she said with complete honesty.

Il blushed prettily and shifted awkwardly, his cock still standing tall.

Kotone patted the edge of the bed. “Sit here. Get comfortable.”

He obliged, fidgeting as Misyr settled in beside him and Kotone moved to the floor.

“I’m learning so much today,” Il said, his words too quick as he rambled nervously. “About you, Kotone. About sex. Otome games always gloss over the details. And I’ve never even seen a mention of blowjobs in them. I wonder why?”

Kotone smiled up at him as she got comfortable on her knees. “There’s a lot those games leave out, Il,” she said, running her hands up his thighs and leaving a delightful trail of goosebumps in her wake. “Not just about sex, but about relationships too. Don’t worry though - there’s no rush to learn. For now, just relax and enjoy.”

She smiled up at him reassuringly. Il swallowed hard as he looked down at her, the rise and fall of his chest growing increasingly rapid. Managing to return her smile for only an instant, he glanced uncertainly at Misyr beside him.

“Should I do anything to you, Misyr?" 

Misyr threw his head back and laughed. "That’s a bit advanced for today, Il. I’ll have Kotone help me out instead, if that’s alright with her.” He leveled his most charming grin at her. “Kotone, can I fuck you as you blow him?”

A spark of heat zipped up her spine at his words. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

Misyr grinned and waved her onwards. “Go ahead and get started for now, if Il’s ready. I want to watch for a bit.”

He stroked himself lightly again, and the sight of it sent Kotone’s pulse racing. Turning back to Il, she leaned forward and parted her lips as she looked up at him. “May I?”

Quivering with tension, his reply came as soft as a sigh. “Yes.”

Ever so slowly, she lowered her mouth and licked at the very tip of his cock. A tremor ran through him and he choked back a noise, the feathers of his wings rustling. Taking it slow so as not to overwhelm him right from the start, she dusted kisses along his shaft, darting her tongue out to lick at his velvety soft skin.

He squirmed, wisps of blond hair falling over his shoulders as he gazed down at her. “Kotone,” he panted out, “that feels divine.”

“She’s just getting started,” Misyr said, his green eyes dark as he watched them, his hand working over himself at an increasing pace.

Emboldened by their words and reactions, Kotone licked her way back upwards. She teased her tongue along the tip of Il’s cock, lapping up the salty beads of liquid that gathered there, until his breath came in short, rapid gasps and his hands held tight to the edge of the bed.

“K-Kotone…” he pleaded, biting his lip and looking down at her in desperation.

She blew lightly against the skin she’d just licked, smiling as he twitched at the sensation. “What do you need, Il?”

“I… I don’t know. Everything is suddenly too warm and too much and I can hardly think…” He paused, his lower lip trembling, and when he spoke again his voice was barely a whisper. “Please don’t stop.”

Kotone looked up at him, taking in his beautiful features, his eyes gone dark with passion, his perfect skin marred with a deep blush. Then, ever so slowly, she kept their gazes locked as she took him into her mouth. Il’s entire body shivered in pleasure, right to the tips of his wings. His eyes falling closed, he parted his lips with a moan.

Beside them, Misyr groaned, drawing Kotone’s gaze over to him even as she took Il further into her mouth. Misyr watched her, eyes half-lidded, his cock heavy in his hand.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he said, his voice almost a growl.

With that, he stood and moved behind her, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. He gripped her hips, his talons digging lightly into her skin as he positioned her as he liked. Kotone tried to push back eagerly as he brushed his cock temptingly against her, but he held her firmly in place as he nudged at her entrance.

“Fuck, Kotone, you’re soaked. Should I be jealous that you’re enjoying sucking Il off so much?”

She moaned in response, the vibrations of her throat causing Il to gasp. Misyr kept a tight hold on her hips, keeping her still as he sank into her, filling her up completely. He didn’t give her long to adjust before he moved against her, angling himself just right so he hit against that spot inside her with each thrust. The rhythm of his hips pushed her to take Il deeper in her mouth, the angel’s thighs already starting to shake.

“Good girl,” Misyr purred, his voice low and dangerous. “You’re taking us both so well. Does it turn you on to know how good you’re making us feel?”

The insistent press of him inside her had Kotone’s whole body firing hot, her sensations mounting too quickly as Misyr found his pace. Focusing her attention on Il, she licked the underside of his shaft as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked at him. Il whimpered, barely holding on.

One hand still grasping her hip, Misyr took hold of the back of Kotone’s neck, applying just enough pressure to remind her who was in charge. “Make him come,” he commanded. “Then I want him to watch as I fuck you. Show him how it’s done, and maybe next time you can have us trade places.”

Kotone closed her eyes and moaned desperately at the image his words conjured in her mind. The muscles of her core clenched tight, drawing a hiss from Misyr as he drove himself into her.

“How do you think he’d fuck you?” he asked, each snap of his hips pushing her mercilessly closer to the edge. “Do you think he’d be rough with you like I am? Or gentle even as you’re choking on my cock?”

The thought of this alone was almost too much for Kotone - and was certainly too much for Il. With a frantic cry, his hips bucked up with urgency as he spilled himself in her mouth. Kotone swallowed him down as best she could, but the sound of Il’s delicate voice lost in passion combined with the unrelenting rhythm of Misyr’s hips sent her tumbling over the edge as well. Releasing Il from her mouth with a gasp, she pushed back hard against Misyr, reaching her peak as she took all that he gave her.

Misyr’s grip tightened at the curve of her hip and the nape of her neck, his talons digging into her skin just enough to hurt, but Kotone was too lost to notice. The sound of skin against skin was loud as Misyr’s thrusts became increasingly erratic, until at last he finished with a groan, his hips surging forward one final time.

The room was quiet and still except for the sound of their breathing, all three of them sated and spent. Il was the first to move, all but collapsing back on the bed, his wings strewing downy feathers across the sheets. Recovering himself somewhat, Misyr helped Kotone up to snuggle in next to Il, her legs too wobbly to manage on her own. Only when both of his partners were curled snugly against each other did Misyr climb exhausted onto the small bed as well, his dark hair falling in wild, disheveled curls around his horns. 

Il settled a wing around the three of them like a makeshift blanket. “That was heavenly, Kotone,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

Kotone murmured something indiscernible in return, her mind still piecing itself back together. Misyr shifted her in his arms so she rested comfortably in the middle, her back to his chest, her head nestled against Il’s shoulder. They all lay together in a tangle of limbs, perfectly warm and content.

Il stirred, his face lighting up with a sudden thought. “You should put this on the café menu. I’m certain people would pay for it.”

Too blissed out for anything else, Kotone just blinked slowly at him. He smiled sweetly in return, perfectly oblivious to what he’d just suggested. Behind her, Misyr shook with silent laughter.

“I’m sure they would, Il,” Kotone said at last, heaving a resigned sigh. This was just her life now. “I’m sure they would.”

Il brightened at her words, some of his usual energy returning. “I can’t wait to tell the others about this!”

Kotone cast a pleading glance back at Misyr. 

Recovering from his stifled laughter, Misyr reached across to muss Il’s hair. “Il,” he said, “there’s one more thing you need to learn about today.”

Relaxing between the two men, Kotone half-heartedly listened as Misyr explained the concept of discretion.


End file.
